1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a coating on a gas turbine component by means of kinetic gas dynamic cold spraying and to a correspondingly produced gas turbine component, in particular an aviation turbine component.
2. Prior Art
During the combustion of fuel and at the flow velocities of the streaming gases, gas turbines are subjected to high loads on the employed materials in terms of erosion, corrosion, and the like. Accordingly, components in gas turbines, whether in the compressor area or in the turbine area, are furnished with appropriate protective layers, such as protective layers against wear, protective layers against erosion, protective layers against heat, and protective layers against corrosion. Such protective layers must have a special properties profile in order to satisfy the high requirements placed on their use in a gas turbine and, in particular, in an aviation turbine. Accordingly, such protective layers must fulfill precise specifications, for example, in regard to their material composition. However, the properties profile also depends on the processing of the corresponding material, that is, for example, on the type of application. Thus, for example, certain protective layers, which are to have a certain hardness and wear resistance, must have a sufficient oxide content in order to achieve these properties. Accordingly, such layers are applied using specific coating methods, which ensure that the properties profile can be adjusted according to the requirements. For example, CoMoCrSi alloys having the trade name Triballoy, such as, for example, T 400 or T 800, are applied by thermal spraying methods, so that, because of the high temperatures and the presence of oxygen during the application, oxides that are required for the wear resistance and hardness are formed in the deposited layer.
However, thermal spraying methods, such as, for example, high-velocity flame spraying (high-velocity oxide fuel coating) or plasma spraying methods, have drawbacks in terms of their effectiveness and with regard to other properties of the deposited layers, such as, for example, the mechanical properties. Therefore, there exists a need to provide alternatives to these respective protective layers and the coating methods therefor.